multifanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Guyver Gallery
Guyver115.png|Guyver II's extensive combat training proves difficult for Guyver I to face. Guyver114.png|Guyver III drives off the Hyper Zoanoid Elegen. Guyver112.png|Guyver II overpowers Guyver I. Guyver111.png|Guyver I attacks the Hyper Zoanoid Elegen. Guyver110.png|Guyver I attempts to fire his Mega-Smasher at Richard Guyot. Guyver105.png|Guyver I rescuing his father from Mt. Minakami. Guyver102.png|Sho's father rides on Guyver I's back. Guyver101.png|Sho manages to rescue his father. Guyver100.png|Sho and Tetsuro try to decide which way to go. Guyver99.png|Guyver I and Tetsuro talk. Guyver96.png|Sho's father rides on Guyver I's back to freedom. Guyver95.png|Guyver I cradles the dying Masaki Murakami. Guyver93.png|Guyver III and Masaki Murakami confront Guyot. Guyver92.png|Guyver I and Tetsuro. Guyver88.png|Guyver II and Guyver I clash. Guyver86.png|Guyver I defeats Guyver II. Guyver80.png|Guyver I defeats a pair of Ramotith. Guyver76.png|Guyver I charges his Pressure Cannon. Guyver19.png|The face of Guyver II. Guyver17.png|Guyver III attacks a Chronos researcher. Guyver16.png|Guyver III speaks to Guyver I. Guyver15.png|Guyver III rescues Mizuki Segawa. Guyver14.png|Guyver III in Relic's Point. Guyver11.png|Guyver I's empty armor reassembles itself before Sho. Guyver10.png|Chronos' data on Guyver I. Guyver1.png|The face of Guyver I. Guyver29.png|The face of Guyver "US" / IV. Guyver28.png|Guyver IV hunting. Guyver27.png|Guyver IV looking over his shoulder. Guyver25.png|Guyver II presents himself. Guyver21.png|Guyver II confronts Guyver I and Tetsuro. Guyver20.png|Guyver II batters Guyver I. Guyver2.png|Guyver II threatens Guyver I. Guyver35.png|Guyot watches the advance of Guyver III in surprise. Guyver32.png|Guyver IV with vibration blades extended. Guyver31.png|Guyver IV fighting. Guyver3.png|The face of Guyver III. Guyver45.png|Guyver IV facing an unknown street thug. Guyver4.png|Guyver I looks over at Tetsuro. Guyver53.png|Guyver I, still operating in its Self-Defense Mode, charges its Pressure Cannon. Guyver5.png|Guyver I catches his father as he stumbles. Guyver63.png|Guyver II firing his Mega-Smasher. Guyver6.png|Guyver I looks back over his shoulder. Guyver85.png|Guyver II faces off with Guyver III. Guyver82.png|Guyver I clashes with the Hyper Zoanoid Derzerb. GuyAllies-94.png|Masaki leaves Guyver III behind to confront Guyot. GuyAllies-72.png|Tetsuro and Masaki support a wounded Guyver III. GuyAllies-89.png|Guyver III and Masaki find themselves confronted by Guyot in Relic's Point. GuyAllies-87.png|Tetsuro and Guyver I confront Guyot atop Chronos' Japan Branch headquarters. Relic70.png|Guyver III investigates the interior of the Relic. Guyver118.png|Guyver III's shadow falls over the Hyper Zoanoid Noskov. Guyver117.png|Guyver I finds a wounded Guyver III atop the Relic. Relic19.png|Guyver I finds himself drawn into the Relic's control beam. Relic17.png|Guyver III and Guyver I survey the Relic. Relic1.png|Guyver I's Control Medal resonates in the presence of the Relic. Relic27.png|Guyver I's Control Medal separates as he joins with the Relic. Relic25.png|Guyver I fully enters the Relic's control beam. Relic24.png|Guyver I and Guyver III stand before the Relic. Relic21.png|Still bound within the Relic's control beam, Sho mourns. Relic2.png|Sho regains awareness, now fully in control of the Relic. Relic38.png|Guyver I and Guyver III stand within the Relic's cockpit. Relic37.png|Guyver I, in full control of the Relic, commands it to launch. Relic33.png|Guyver III and Guyver I find themselves fully enclosed within the Relic's outermost chamber. Relic3.png|Guyver I's Control Medal separates as he links with the Relic. Relic49.png|A Unit-G displayed within the Relic's memory core. Relic48.png|Guyver I and Guyver III find themselves at a loss when the Relic's outer chamber begins filling with liquid. Relic47.png|Guyver III and Guyver I take their fist steps beyond the Relic's outer chamber. Relic41.png|Guyver I finds where the Unit-Gs had previously been stored. Relic40.png|Guyver I regains awareness within the Relic's control beam. Relic59.png|Guyver I and Guyver III prepare to move deeper into the Relic. Relic58.png|Guyver I and Guyver III examine the place where the Unit-Gs had previously been stored; both wondering about the large cavity in the center of the structure. Relic68.png|Guyver I maintains contact with the staff and his friends within Relic's Point. Relic67.png|Guyver I and Guyver III film the inside of the Relic's cockpit. Relic66.png|Guyver I and Guyver III make their way towards the Relic. Relic65.png|Guyver I feels slightly uneasy about proceeding further. Relic64.png|Guyver I and Guyver III make their way still deeper into the Relic. Relic63.png|The two Guyvers find the way in sealed behind them. Relic62.png|Guyver III and Guyver I look off, deeper into the Relic where they intend to travel. Relic61.png|Guyver III and Guyver I find an opening before them, leading deeper into the Relic. Relic60.png|Guyver I and Guyver III prepare to venture into the Relic. Relic6.png|Guyver III breaks free of the Relic's control beam. Relic7.png|Guyver III's Control Medal resonates with the Relic. Relic71.png|Guyver III watches as Guyver I links with the Relic. Relic79.png|Guyver I makes his way into the Relic's outer chamber. Relic75.png|Guyver I stands within the Relic. Guyver126.png|Concealed behind a large tree, Guyver III awaits the departure of Chronos' agents. Guyver125.png|Guyver II, from the back. Guyver124.png|Guyver II mercilessly thrashes Guyver I. Guyver123.png|His Control Medal destroyed, Oswald A. Lisker is devoured alive by his rampant Guyver. Guyver122.png Guyver120.png Guyver12.png Guyver146.png Guyver140.png Guyver139.png Guyver138.png Guyver137.png Guyver134.png Guyver133.png Guyver132.png Guyver131.png GuyAllies-119.png GuyAllies-101.png Guyver141.png Guyver108.png Guyver162.png Guyver160.png Guyver158.png Guyver157.png Guyver156.png Guyver155.png Guyver154.png Guyver152.png Guyver151.png Guyver150.png Guyver149.png Guyver167.png Guyver166.png Guyver164.png Guyver163.png Guyver174.png Guyver173.png Guyver171.png Guyver170.png GuyAllies-165.png Guyver169.png Guyver168.png Guyver167.png Guyver181.png Zoanoid97.png Guyver180.png Guyver179.png Zoanoid95.png Guyver178.png Zoanoid94.png Relic83.png Guyver188.png Guyver187.png Chronos-232.png Guyver186.png Chronos-230.png Guyver185.png Chronos-227.png Guyver184.png Guyver183.png Guyver182.png Zoanoid98.png Guyver181.png Zoanoid97.png Guyver176.png Guyver175.png Guyver192.png Chronos-238.png Guyver191.png Chronos-236.png Guyver189.png Chronos-235.png Guyver194.png Chronos-240.png Guyver193.png Guyver196.png Chronos-242.png Guyver195.png Chronos-241.png Guyver197.png Chronos-243.png Guyver202.png Guyver201.png Chronos-247.png Guyver200.png Chronos-246.png Guyver199.png GuyAllies-197.png Chronos-245.png Guyver198.png Guyver207.png Guyver206.png Guyver205.png Guyver203.png Guyver202.png Guyver210.png Guyver209.png Guyver214.png Guyver213.png Guyver212.png Guyver211.png Guyver218.png Guyver216.png Guyver233.png Guyver228.png Guyver236.png Guyver235.png Guyver234.png Guyver238.png Guyver237.png Guyver242.png Guyver241.png Guyver240.png << Go back | Gigantic gallery >> Category:Speculative Fiction Category:Sci-fi Category:Guyver Series Category:Guyver Characters Category:Guyvers Category:Chronos Category:Biotechnology Category:Enhanced Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Major Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Animation Category:Anime Category:Manga